It is often a production requirement that blanks be processed to have a particular size and shape, an operation that presents difficulties that increase with the extent that the wanted shape departs from circular and from that of the blank and with the extent to which the thickness, construction, and material of the work to be processed varies. An example of such an operation, where the work is non-circular and one with which the present invention is particularly but not exclusively concerned, is the edge grinding of sole structure blanks.
Various apparatus have been made availiable for edge grinding shoe soles but a requirement exists for apparatus better adapted to produce accurately processed blanks either singly or in groups and which may differ widely as to materials, thickness, and construction, on a basis combining safety with a high production potential.